


关于Curufin的黄色废料

by forglory



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forglory/pseuds/forglory
Summary: 你xCurufin





	关于Curufin的黄色废料

*“别动。”Curufin说了句，然后你就舒舒服服地靠在床上，双手垫在脑后，看着他剥下自己的衣物伏在你双腿间，看着你，舔了舔自己的唇角，后隔着轻薄的衣料舔舐你半勃的欲望。  
你的渴望愈发强烈，他脱下你的裤子，握住你的勃起，把它整个含进去。

*Curufin知道他想要什么，同样知道你也会纵容他。

*他跨坐到你身上，把你的顶端对准他潮湿的穴口——显然他自己做足了润滑，缓缓坐下去，你顶了顶腰，喟叹一声。

你满意地看着他全然赤裸的身体，Curufin的阴茎挺立着，他的乳尖已经微微涨起。“抚摸我，快。”他握住你的手放在自己腰际，然后自己上下运动起来，小声呻吟着。

他的腰很细，但依旧有力。Curufin抚摸着你的乳头，向下滑，撑在你的腹部，他的双膝夹着你的腰。他抬起身子，又坐下去，长发黏在他的胸前和后背上。他腾出一只手握住自己的坚挺撸动，期间充斥着他动情的呻吟。

*你喘息着眯起双眼，可你又不想错过他骑在你身上的每一副模样。

他的精液喷射在你的前胸，同样，你被他的紧缩绞的直接喷射在他体内。他俯下身一点点舔干净自己的东西，接着你们交换一个深吻。Curufin离开你的身体时那些黏滑的液体被带出来一些顺着他的大腿根滑下，有一些则流到你的会阴。

你们草草擦拭了一下便只裹着一件长袍就溜去浴场。Curufin的走路姿势有些奇怪，你知道这是你——不，明明是他自己造成的。

**Author's Note:**

> 后面可能会写Feanor和Fingolfin


End file.
